Resurgence
The Enclave Resurgence 'refers to a string of events orchestrated by Enclave High Command to reposition The Enclave as a high profile faction around The Wasteland. Planning The Operation The Resurgence was meticulously planned by High Command after the loss of Adams Air Force Base, and included integrating communities into The Enclave as a means of fresh recruits. A tactical retreat was planned and a small division of the Enclave Vertibird Corps, Enclave Control Company, and Secret Service headed towards the decrepit Camp David in the Catoctin Mountain Range in Frederick County. From here they were able to set up a working transcontinental communications line in order to communicate with other splinters of The Enclave. After Camp Richardson was established and considered a secure perimeter, A country-wide resurgence was initiated. A detachment of Secret Service Agents was sent back towards The Core Region in 2280's and Enclave Control Company to The Midwest in the 2290's. Mojave Resurgence With their alliance with Caesar's Legion, The Enclave was able to operate as an insurgent group within The Mojave Wasteland. They constructed small but heavily fortified outposts in existing areas across The Mojave, including but not limited to The Remnants Bunker, Searchlight Airport, and Repconn Testing Facility. Searchlight Airport was transformed into a Vertibird refueling station, and was promptly coined "Little Navarro" by Enclave Personnel stationed there. It's considered the main base of operations, and as such is heavily fortified and trapped. The perimeter is surrounded by Plasma Mines and guard towers. It's position is considered strategic due to the lingering radiation at the abandoned Camp Searchlight, and it's nearly inaccessible position within The Mojave Wasteland. The Remnants bunker is mostly reserved for individuals running clandestine operations around The Mojave. It's occupied by a splinter group of Recon Commandos who conduct raids on NCR-Friendly Caravans and Towns that pose a threat to Enclave Superiority. It's position is considered strategic due to it's location high up on the mountain. The Repconn Testing Facility is used primarily as a communications outpost in order to keep tabs on Enclave Personnel operating abroad in The Mojave Wasteland. It's mostly occupied by scientists and lightly armored, heavily armed guards. It's position is considered strategic due to there only being on entry point to the facility. 'Increased Presence In The Mojave With House under firm control of The Mojave Wasteland, The Enclave was able to operate freely and efficiently without hesitation from officials in the area. With Mr. House gradually becoming aware of The Enclave's presence, he saw an opportunity to use The Enclave as a human resource. Their goal of the restoration of America coincided with his own goal of restoring Vegas to its Pre-War glory. After meetings with Enclave Government Officials, House allowed The Enclave to place their Embassy on The Vegas Strip in place of the NCR Embassy. This allowed both The Enclave and House to be within quick contact. The Enclave however, had their own plans for New Vegas and The Mojave Wasteland. While their men were out taking the place of Securitron Robots, their presence expanded instead of House's own which put the Enclave into a state of friction with Mr. House, who was seemingly surrounded by The Enclave. Their only goal now was to eliminate Robert House without him expecting it. Enclave Scientists worked fervently on cracking House's network barriers. When they finally found an entrance, it allowed them to take over the Securitron Network, unwittingly shutting down the entire network controlling them. By the time House caught the intrusion, it was too late to patch it, and The Securitrons were rendered useless. By the time The Enclave was able to realize what it had done, it began to mobilize a force to secure The Strip and Outer Vegas in order to attempt to keep the local populace from becoming anarchic. By the time the mobilized force was deployed, House had sealed The Lucky 38, sending out a distress signal to The New California Republic in order to hopefully create a distraction that would keep The Enclave from keep the entire Mojave secure. -WIP- Category:Events Category:Faction